


Banging

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger's new tattoo hurts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banging

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/profile)[**kiitos13**](http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/), it's really quite short but I hope you'll like it anyway :)

  
Digger whined as he carefully lied down on his stomach on the sofa, making sure nothing was touching his right side.

“Sammyyyy…Sammy it hurts…”

“Babe it’s a tiny tattoo and you didn’t even wince once while you got it done, how can it hurt so much now?” Sam sighed as he sat on the coffee table.

“I didn’t want to look whimpy in front of the tattooist…” Digger mumbled and pouted, cuddling the sofa cushion.

“Uhuh and that wouldn’t have had anything to do with the fact that he was hot and you flirted with him now would it?”

“Aww Sammy but I always flirt you know that…”

“Oh yes I do know.”

“Sammyyy…” Digger whined again and squirmed uncomfortably on the sofa. “Sammy baby please come here…it really does hurt and I don’t feel good and I need my boyfriend…”

Sam just looked at him suspiciously for a moment but then he sighed, letting his head drop as he shook it. “You’re impossible…” He muttered but got up anyway and gently helped Digger get up enough so he could sit so that Digger could rest his head on his lap. “There, is that better?”

“Hmmmm much…Sammy I love you, I’m sorry I flirted with the guy but he wasn’t even hot, not compared to you.” Digger murmured as he snuggled closer and gave Sam’s thigh a kiss.

“Love you too babe.” Sam whispered and gently stroked Digger’s hair and back soothingly. “Will you be alright, can I get you anything?”

“Hmm no I’m fine now, I only need you…” Digger purred contently as his body slowly relaxed.

“Oh? I’ll remember that the next time you ask me to go get you diet coke two in the morning.” Sam chuckled softly.

“You know I really mean it Sammy…”

“I know babe.” Sam smiled as he started massaging Digger’s scalp. “I need you too Rü.” He murmured and leaned down to press a gentle kiss on his temple. “And by the way, I think your tattoo looks banging.” He added cheekily and grinned when Digger burst into giggles.


End file.
